


The Loneliest Number

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dinner, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Making an exception, Overprotective SHIELD is Hovering, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), downtime, needing space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve would just like to make dinner. Really. Without SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loneliest Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> Prompted by daria234 on the comment_fic LJ community: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/535989.html?thread=76514229#t76514229.
> 
> MCU, Steve/Any, a rare evening alone

It was rare any more that Steve got to be truly alone. Ever since the Battle of New York, SHIELD had seemed determined as a group to keep him company.  
  
"Natasha." He sighed into the phone. "Really, I just want to be alone in my apartment kitchen making dinner. No movie night, no date, no..."  
  
"Cultural acclimation," Natasha agreed. "I get it."  
  
Whoever was knocking on the door didn’t.  
  
“Coming,” Steve growled as he pulled his food off the burner and went to answer. “Kate.”  
  
“Peace offering?” She held up an apple pie and smiled.  
  
He laughed. “Come on in.”


End file.
